lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Evelyn 'Eve' Wright
Eve showed an artistic affinity from a very young age. Since she first started painting as a child, she developed into a prodigy and creates works that are often showcased in galleries dedicated to young artists. ...More often than not, she pulls out a sketchpad and draws naked women though. Her excuse is it keeps her hands occupied. Eve's friendliness is just as prodigious as her artistic skills. Despite the good-natured joking around with friends like Max, she's always first there to worry about her friends and will keep their best interests in mind. Sometimes she plays matchmaker for them, but she's always there whenever she's needed. While mostly harmless with most girls, Eve is a lesbian. Despite her claims of an accurate "gaydar", she occasionally hits on straight girls who freak out as soon as they realize her intentions and run away. On top of that, even if they'd normally accept her advances, she flirts constantly. Her friends tend to find this annoying. On top of the constant flirting, Eve's thought often fall into the gutter. The love of sex far beyond someone her age is usually a source of annoyance for her girlfriend Yume. Even though Yume and Eve have sex frequently, Eve's near-insatiable appetite results in Yume telling Eve to calm down. Appearance Eve is 5'5'' with shoulder-length red hair and dark brow eyes. She has a peach skin complexion and is normally seen wearing your average casual clothes like shirts, pants, skirts, etc. She owns a school uniform but has a habit of not wearing it all the time. History Eve, born Evelyn Wright, has an underground reputation for being one of the most talented artists to come out of Chicago. The amazing part? She's 15. The prodigy has already produced multiple works in galleries shown across Chicago and even has a few pieces in other cities dedicated to young artists. Eve's family was never the richest, or the most interesting. She was born to a relatively average life, and the boredom she felt created a need to express. She started painting at an early age and eventually kept practicing until she became a master. Though she loves her family, the complete lack of anything interesting in her own life led to her creating her own drama. She needed to be different just so there was something to keep her interested. Though that's not the reason she's a lesbian. She always had an attraction to the female form and found girls far more interesting to talk to than boys. Though, as her energy created from her art spiraled, she matured relatively early. Her art has sometimes been called vulgar by more traditional critics, and her parents have been yelled at for letting a girl her age be exposed to such things, Eve embraces sexuality in her life and her art. ...And only a few of her works have been removed from showing for being "too pornographic". She's been close to friends her entire life. Though she spends a lot of time working on her art, she has time for an active social life. Her closest friend has been Max Blackwell, the only boy that didn't find her completely insane. The two have been close since meeting in their hometown of Chicago and his scholarship to Tsukuba is what lead her to seeking one too. Getting her art scholarship didn't take long, and neither was finding a girlfriend in the energetic Yume Nagase. The two are very happy and she's hoping her friends can make her stay in Japan enjoyable. Plot '''Coming Soon!' Love Interests Coming Soon! Trivia Coming Soon! ... Also See *Ume Nagase *Yume Nagase *Maxwell Blackwell